The disclosed devices, systems and methods relates to a rotation and balancing device, system and method, which can be used for exercise, entertainment, meditation and other activities. The disclosure relates to the rotation and balancing device itself, and the systems and methods of using it.
While certain balancing platforms have been used for recreation in the past, none has been focused on the specific application of linear force and balance to achieve angular momentum in the manner described herein.